


oh, brother

by jingyeoms



Series: dancing king [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, age gap, but not that big tbh, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: mark's little sister's project partner comes over, and mark is kind of really gay for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> let'a pretend tammy is younger in this, lmao.

mark rushes down the stairs of his house when he hears the doorbell ring, groaning when no one downstairs bothers to open the door. he’s greeted by a rather tall, slim, but not lanky boy dressed in all black with auburn hair ruffled by the autumn wind, a small black mole underneath the most outer part of his right eye. breathtaking. he was absolutely breathtaking and mark was absolutely gay. 

“uhm, can i help you?” mark says, but really he’s thinking, _help me by slamming me against the wall and kissing me senseless_ \- but he strays away from saying creepy things. 

“yeah! is.. is this the tuan residence? i’m supposed to be here working on a project with tammy.”

“oh? yeah. she’s home. just one moment.” he calls out for his sister and she comes trodding down the stairs happily. 

“yugyeom!” she calls dreamily, brushing past mark and pulling him by the sleeve toward her room. 

“hey, no funny business, tam. and you, yugyeom. lay a hand on my little sister and you're done for. our parents are out of town and i’m much worse than they are~” _because you should be laying your hands all over my body_ \- mark coughs and shakes his head as soon as they disappear upstairs. 

it's been a few hours and mark decides he should probably call them to eat as soon as he finishes making dinner, not bothering to knock as he opens the door to his sister’s room, screeching when he sees his sister pressing kisses onto yugyeom’s jaw. he clears his throat. “didn’t i say no funny business, tam? how hard is it to listen? i’m sorry, yugyeom, but you're going to have to leave… after eating dinner.” yugyeom nods silently. 

dinner is awkward, mark is staring at the space between his sister and yugyeom, torn between wanting to protect his sister, wanting to kiss the guy, and hating himself for even thinking for a second that yugyeom could be into guys. 

while mark is out grocery shopping, he has a run-in with yugyeom, who’s working as a cashier. “oh, it's you.” he says softly, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. 

“h-hyung, could we talk? i go lunch break in five minutes.” 

mark hums. “alright. i’ll wait outside.” 

five minutes later, mark sees yugyeom walk out, still in his apron for the store. “what did you want to talk about, kid?” 

“i really wasn't trying to get into your sister’s pants… i truly did come over to work on the project and i did know she had a bit of a crush on me but i figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal. then she started coming onto me and you just so happened to walk in.” 

mark laughs softly, admiring how the other rambles. “and why are you telling me all of this?” 

“because! i feel like you misunderstood and i can tell you care a lot about your sister and…” 

“and..?” “it’s nothing, that’s all i needed to say. i’m going to go grab lunch now. i’ll see you around mark hyung!” 

“wait, how do you know my name?” yugyeom blushes and walks away without a word. 

mark is out doing groceries for the second time when he runs into yugyeom again, but this time yugyeom is on break and he’s sitting on his phone in one of the cafes by the grocery store. mark sits across from him, laughing at the other’s startled face. 

“so, would you like to tell me how you know my name?” 

yugyeom plays with his fingers for a bit, looking down at the table and then back at mark. “i’vehadacrushonyousinceyoursenioryearofhighschool.” 

mark furrows his brows. “come again?” “i’ve had a crush on you since your senior year of high school… when i was a freshman.” 

“what? how-” 

“w-we had dance together, but you never noticed me… i thought, that even if you were only in beginning dance, you were really cool. i’ve… gone to all of your university’s dance shows.” 

“four years? you’re a senior now, why have you been waiting that long for me?” 

yugyeom shrugs. “i know it's stupid. i-i was going to give up but then i got paired up with your sister for a project. my heart literally skipped a beat when you answered the door.” 

mark chuckles. “i’m sorry i never noticed you, but could i perhaps make it up to you with a date?” 

yugyeom’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head. “are you serious?” 

mark nods. “i haven't really stopped thinking about you since you appeared in front of my door looking all gorgeous…?” 

yugyeom blushes. “a-ah then a date sounds great…” 

yugyeom is standing in his bedroom, groaning as he rummages through his closet to find a decent outfit while his best friend, kunpimook scrolls through his phone. 

“bam, could you please help? i don’t have all day to look for an outfit and i have to look good! you have a great sense of fashion, please.” he pleads, ignoring the smug look on his best friend’s face when he hears the compliment. 

“if you insist~” he coos, standing up and making his way toward the closet. “do you want to look hot? like? first date _let me take you home tonight_?” 

“no!” yugyeom screeches. “just… something presentable and attractive.” 

kunpimook clicks his tongue. “you're so boring, why won't you just get laid?” “i told you, i’m saving it for the person i think that is the one…” 

“and if this mark guy is the one?” 

“then in due time…” 

yugyeom’s heart flutters when he gets to the amusement park, mark’s hair was now a soft brown instead of blonde, complimenting him nicely. “you look really nice.” mark says softly, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“t-thank you, so do you…” 

yugyeom doesn't notice when he and mark start to hold hands throughout their amusement park date, but when he realizes, there’s a blush creeping down his neck and he can't suppress his smile. 

two amusement park dates later (it’d become somewhat of a tradition for the two), mark and yugyeom share their first kiss. 

kunpimook groans for the nth time when yugyeom asks the same question he’s been asking for however long they’d been preparing for graduation. 

“do you think he doesn't like me anymore? i mean - why haven't we gone past first base? it's almost as if we’ve barely approached first base! we’ve only kissed with tongue like once or twice…” 

“yug, just ask him yourself. you’re eighteen, grown up. and you’ve been with him for what now, over half a year? you can ask him, because i don't have the answer for you.” 

yugyeom huffs and crosses his arms over his chest before grabbing his cap and gown. “i’ll ask him after the ceremony. for now let's just… graduate.” he smiles. 

the ceremony lasts about two hours, and as soon as all the hats are thrown and diplomas are collected, yugyeom is off to greet his family with hugs, coughing awkwardly when he sees the tuan family, not knowing how to approach mark because the family still didn't know of the two of them. tammy engulfs him in a warm hug and yugyeom chuckles, congratulating her for graduating as well. 

as soon as that’s over, mark is pulling him off to the side where it’s less crowded, a giant smile on his face. “i’m so proud of you.” he cups yugyeom’s face in his hands and tiptoes to peck his lips. “congratulations.” 

“thank you hyung.” he hugs the shorter man tight, clinging to him as if he’d leave. 

“why are you hugging me so tight? i’m not going anywhere.” he laughs softly. 

“it feels like it…” the younger mumbles. 

“why’s that?” 

“hyung… why haven't we hit a home run yet?” 

there's a puzzled look on mark’s face for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “oh baby, come here.” he wraps his arms around the other’s neck and kisses him deeply, fulfilling first base. “i had to wait until you were out of high school.” his hands come down to play with yugyeom’s belt loops. “i couldn't sleep with a high school kid, could i?” 

there’s something stopping yugyeom from speaking so he just nods. 

“would your family mind if i took you home for the night?” 

“i can celebrate with my family tomorrow, no big deal.” 

mark kisses yugyeom again before dragging him to his car with excitement.


End file.
